FlyorDie.io Wiki:Guidelines
This wikia has guidelines in it. Not following the rules will result in a warning, and then bans, with each subsequent ban lasting longer than others.(Exception is for severe cases of vandalism, which will get you banned instantly.) Here is a list of rules: # Never violate the following guidelines. # Follow FANDOM's general guidelines. # Follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. # No vandalizing. Vandalizing will get you a warning the first itme, get you banned for two weeks the second time, a year the third, and permanently the fourth. #* Vandalism in different pages includes, but is not limited to: #** False Information #** Adding links to websites with malware and viruses #** Offensive content #** Pornographic content #** Unnecessary content (including images) #** Content deletion, including blanking pages #** Editing the profile of a user without permission #** Making offensive or unnecessary threads. #*It is also counted as vandalizing if a user post contains insulting/harassing phrases or pornographic content. Usually, unnecessary content is fine in comments, unless it is spammed or it distracts from the friendliness of the wiki. #*Severe cases of vandalism (for instance, mass vandalizing and offensive comments across all pages) will get you banned instantly, without warning. # No profanity or any form of obscene language anywhere on the wiki and in all times. Attempting to change a few letters but still making it obvious that you are using profanity will also be considered illegal on the wiki. # Please be informed that posting non-relevant stuff is allowed in your own blog post, but the previous rule still applies. # No hate, no libel, no pornographic content, and no copyright infringement ''' should be caused anywhere in this Wiki. # You '''cannot sockpuppet alternate accounts. This is forbidden and will get you banned. Creating another account and stating it is fine, yet will be problematic if users start voting twice on polls or vandalizing pages with alts. # Never attempt to impersonate another user or person, it is not allowed in this Wiki. # Do not try to obtain private information about the account or the user. Displaying other's private information is also not allowed. # It is crucial to keep your account secure. If it's been caught that your account has been vandalizing the pages, then your account can and will get blocked from Run Wikia, perhaps permanently. It doesn't matter if your brother or sister gets into your computer and starts to mess around; the account is yours, therefore the responsibility is yours. # Do not ask repeatedly to be a moderator/admin. Doing so would result people in questioning your maturity and therefore your right to have the position. It is better to continue making beneficial edits until someone decides to promote you for your effort. # If you are a moderator, work for the community. Ask what the community wants, and then use your moderation tools to carry it out. If you use these tools to go against the community, you may lose your position. # Do not abuse your power if you have special rights in this wiki; this can cause you severe reputational harm, and in severe cases, demotion will occur. # We want everyone to have a happy time in this wikia. Editing the wikia beneficially will help the readers! __NOEDITSECTION__